Half the Fun is Getting There
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: Team as Family. Gibbs and his wife Jenny decide to drive their 4 teenagers to their holiday home for vacation, snippets from their car trip. Part of the Coming of Age series of oneshots, can stand alone.


**A/N: **Another in my _Coming of Age _one-shot series, which depicts the team as a family of teenagers with their Father Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This one was found on my old laptop by my sister and I thought I'd post it. Hope you enjoy the team on vacation, Ange.

**Half the Fun is Getting There**

_Seven am_

Gibbs smiled to himself in the front seat as he listened to his youngest son and his stepdaughter laugh at the pictures they had up on the screen of their laptop. It was his idea to get an early start on the road towards their vacation; Jenny was asleep in the passenger seat, Tony also asleep behind her and Abby behind him. Tim and Ziva however were very much awake behind him.

"I like that one," Ziva tried to whisper quietly, her long forgotten book clunking quietly to the floor at her feet as Abby snuggled into Bert her stuffed hippo and a fart noise sounded throughout the car, "so the idea you have, is to take these photos and post them on the internet, yes?"

"No," Tim said with a smile, still amused by the photographs they were browsing as Tony rolled over and smacked his lips together a couple of times, "I'm going to send them to our grandparents in Chicago."

_Ten am_

"Yes! That is yet another high score for the one and only Anthony Devon Damien Gibbs," Tony laughed confidently as he held up his phone and displayed his results, making weird mouth gestures, "beat that McGamer."

"Will you please be quiet Tony," Ziva hissed from her spot diagonally behind him, butting in before Tim could say anything, "Tetris is far different from Tim's GRP's or whatever they are. Now, I'm trying to read if you do not mind. It is obviously not a coincidence that ADD is in your name."

Gibbs watched his oldest glare at Ziva and then Tim as he laughed, shaking his head with a sigh of disappointment as he realized his siblings were so disinterested. With a perky grin, he swivelled in his seat to look at his youngest sister, holding up the phone.

"What?" Abby almost yelled in the quiet atmosphere of the car, removing her headphones and making the music almost discernable to every other passenger, "Sorry, I was listening to my Ipod."

_One pm_

Jenny kept her eyes firmly on the road and a smile glued to her face, annoyed that Jethro wouldn't give up the wheel after their brief stop for lunch. Sighing as she heard Tim make another hiss towards his brother, she turned around and glared at them.

"Tony! You will stop hitting and annoying your brother or I swear to god we will be turning this car around and you can sit for another six hours on your own without your phone or your music, instead of waiting another four hours until we arrive!"

Their stunned expressions made her feel slightly guilty, and she turned quickly to stare out her window as the glare faded from her face and was replaced with an almost teary expression as she felt her throat close a little.

A hand on her thigh made her snap her head around, coming face to face with Jethro as he glanced at her with a gentle expression, moving his hand to curl around her own as he pulled over the car, "you drive, one hour."

_Three pm_

Gibbs tapped his fingers against his leg manically as he sat in the passenger seat of the car, bouncing his knee in rhythm as his youngest child turned a corner and flicked her eyes between the mirror and the speedometer.

"Shut it, Tony," he said loudly as his oldest son made a whispered comment to his youngest, both boys sitting arrow straight in their seats as his command rang out, Ziva and Jenny seemingly impervious to it as they slept lightly in the back, "ten minutes left Abbs."

"Daddy, you don't even get this nervous when Ziva drives," his daughter huffed and continued to focus on the road, shifting her eyes around and taking in the hazards, "or Timmy, or Tony. I'm sixteen, I have a license, I can drive."

He didn't bother saying anything as the boys nodded and grunted their agreement from the back, talking as the car drifted to a gentle stop at the side of the road eight minutes early.

"I think I'm done," Abby smiled as he stopped bouncing his leg and undid his seatbelt, hopping out of the car and going to switch sides with her, strapping himself into the drivers seat and sighing as another argument broke out, "come on, Tony!"

It only took a glare at the both of them for them to resolve it immediately, Tony climbing out of the back and moving into the passenger seat, grinning at his dad as Abby chose the middle seat in the middle row and snuggled up next to her brother with Bert, closing her eyes to go to sleep.

"Think of it this way," Tony grinned again as the car pulled back onto the road, "it's like that scenario from... gosh I know this one, it was a movie starring Robin Williams… I just can't quite remember the…"

Two minutes later the car pulled away from the side of the road again, Abby breathing lightly in between her two brothers as they whispered between themselves and let her lean on their sides.

_Five pm_

Jenny slipped her hand into Jethros' as they stood at the car, looking at the vacation home they'd be spending the next week or two in with their family. As they watched, Tony and Tim appeared before them, each carrying two bags and grumbling to each other as they shuffled the weight and dumped them at the door, the luggage clearly identifiable as Abby's.

The young goth smiled at them as they continued to almost glower, keeping their own bags on them and then beginning to muck around as Ziva made an appearance with her bags, effortlessly hoisted on her shoulders and in her hands as she almost sashayed her way to the door.

"That trip was better than expected," Jen smiled as she watched the four teenagers begin to search the doors surroundings for a spare key, more than one being knocked over or deliberately pushed in the process, leading to an almost giddy game of chase before they tackled each other to the ground, Gibbs just grunted in reply, "well, they say, only half the fun is getting there."

"If that was half the fun, then I hate to see what the rest of the trip is like," Gibbs grimaced but then turned to peck Jen on the cheek, smiling as he pulled back and collecting the bags from the trunk and making his way to the door, "at least it'll be interesting."


End file.
